Bleeding Love
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Rasanya sungguh sakit, menahan perasaanmu selama sepuluh tahun. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan isi hatiku dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Tapi, aku takut bahwa orang-orang akan mencelaku dan juga dia, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi... R&R!


**Author Note**: lol! Tanpa terasa sudah hampir white day =w=" *mepet banget pembuatan fic ini* okay, ini lanjutan fic valentine day lo! XD

Dan sekali lagi! Aku menggunakan lagu **Jesse McCartney**! Lol! Udah dua kali nih gunakan lagu ini =w=v *ilovethissong*

_**Disclaimed**_: no matter how much I love Sora and Kingdom Hearts, I will never own Sora and the game TT^TT it's belong to Square Enix! Man! I am jealous! What I own? Only the story...

**Bleeding Love**

Khusus di hari _white day,_ aku mengosongkan semua jadwal, mulai dari tawaran konser hingga_ talk show_. Meski begitu, sehari sebelum _white day_, aku mempunyai jadwal yang cukup gila. Aku mempunyai tiga jadwal manggung hari ini, pagi, siang, dan malam...

Saat ini, aku sedang menggelar konser ke tigaku, di malam hari tentunya dan aku lelah bukan main! Tapi aku akan berusaha agar terlihat energik meski sesungguhnya, aku ingin tumbang karena lelah...

Aku menarik napas sebelum memasuki panggung, dentingan laguku mulai terdengar, aku berjalan memasuki panggung dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Konserku yang satu ini berbeda dari biasanya, karena...

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

Kutatapi matanya ketika aku mulai bernyanyi. Ya, aku memintanya untuk menontonku dari bawah sana, bukan di belakang panggung seperti biasanya. Aku ingin dia mendengarkan lagu ini, lagu yang kutulis, melambangkan perasaanku yang kusembunyikan selama ini, hingga membuat hatiku sakit...

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melted into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking 'round_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

Aku menatapinya dengan wajah sedih saat mengatakan aku mencintainya, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengetahui bahwa lyric ini tertuju padanya...

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

Beberapa penontonku terlihat sedih, seakan-akan mereka dapat merasakan kesedihanku, dimana cintaku tidak mungkin dibalas olehnya. Aku hanya bisa terus terluka...

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that their goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_Hey, yeah!_

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

Aku menatapi matanya yang terus menatapiku bernyanyi, tidak sekali pun pandangannya lepas dariku. Tatapan matanya yang lembut, membuat hatiku semakin sakit menahan perasaanku...

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

Aku tahu, semua orang akan menganggapku gila ketika mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya. Aku seorang artis yang terkenal, banyak penggemar, disukai para wanita karena aku cakep dan manis, tapi aku menyukai sesama jenis...

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

Aku ingin sekali mengacuhkan hal-hal yang akan mencelaku nanti ketika aku menyatakan bahwa aku seorang gay. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan rasa sukaku padanya. Tapi aku takut. Takut akan celaan, takut dia ikut dicela dan dihina hanya karena diriku. Rasanya dada ini sesak memikirkannya. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba menutup hatiku...

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

Rasanya, aku ingin mempunyai sebuah keberanian, agar aku kuat meski dicela dan dihina karena di cap sebagai gay. Aku ingin sekali menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya...

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the pain_

_That I keep all closed in_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Tanpa kusadari, aku menangis begitu selesai menyanyikannya. Semua penonton terlihat terkejut melihatku menangis, begitu juga dia yang menontonku di bawah sana...

"Te-terima kasih banyak sudah menghadiri konser ini," kataku sambil menyeka air mata. "Aku merasa terharu sekali..." Aku berbohong ketika mengatakannya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, untungnya ini lagu penutup konser. Aku sengaja menempatkan lagu ini paling akhir, karena aku tahu, hatiku akan terasa perih setiap kali selesai menyanyikannya.

Aku tersenyum pada para penonton sebelum pergi meninggalkan panggung, air mataku masih terus mengalir, seakan-akan tidak akan ada habisnya...

"Ven, kau kenapa?" Tanya para staff panggung ini, mereka terlihat cemas melihatku menangis.

"Ti-tidak...tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Aku menyeka air mataku dengan sapu tangan. Dia terlihat berjalan memasuki belakang panggung dengan wajah cemas...

"Ven, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh ke dua pipiku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Terra, aku...aku hanya senang...akan mendapatkan libur. Itu saja," jawabku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan, menutupi kesedihanku.

"Kau pasti lelah, ya, Ven? Jadwalmu selalu padat..." Salah seorang staff mengelus kepalaku.

"Istirahatlah besok," kata staff yang lain.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Bersama Terra, kami pergi meninggalkan tempat konser dan pulang, menuju rumah...

Di dalam mobil, aku masih terus menangis. Kucoba menahan air mata ini, tapi air mataku terus mengalir karena tidak terbendung. Hatiku terasa perih sekali...

Sudah sangat lama, aku menekan perasaan ini, semenjak karierku dimulai, sepuluh tahun lalu...

Kurasa, jika kutekan lebih lama lagi, yang ada, hatiku akan semakin perih dan sakit. Belakangan ini, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih ini, sehingga aku pun sering menangis.

Aku berusaha untuk kuat, tapi kekuatanku ini ada batasnya. Aku bukannya lemah karena sering menangis, tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk berpura-pura bahwa aku ini kuat dengan tekanan perasaan yang begitu kuat. Kemampuan manusia pun ada batasnya, ada saatnya dimana manusia menunjukkan kelemahannya. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang sempurna, kecuali dia berpura-pura bahwa segala yang dilakukannya sempurna, seperti diriku...

Selama perjalanan hingga sampai di rumah, akhirnya aku berhasil menghentikan air mataku. Mataku terasa perih karena terlalu lama menangis.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah dan duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Terra terlihat masuk setelah memarkirkan mobil, dia lalu duduk di sampingku. Menatapku.

"Ven..." Dia memanggilku dan aku menatapi matanya yang biru. "Belakangan ini kau sering sekali menangis, apakah aku mengatur jadwalmu terlalu padat?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku darinya.

"Apakah belakangan ini perkataanku menyinggungmu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, nadanya terdengar cemas.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekali lagi. Terra, kau tidak pernah membuatku tersinggung, tidak sekali pun. Kau...selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut, tidak pernah memaksaku, dan selalu memperhatikanku...

Selalu memperhatikanku...

Air mata terjatuh, dan aku terkejut melihatnya. Hatiku terasa perih mengingatnya, aku menyukaimu Terra, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak bisa...

"Ven..." Terra menatapku dengan cemas, melihatku menangis sekali lagi. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu sedih? Komohon..."

Aku berusaha untuk tenang di tengah isak tangisku. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi tidak bisa...

Tidak bisa! Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi...

"A-aku...hatiku terasa perih, Terra," jelasku.

"Apa yang membuat hatimu perih?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Aku...aku menyukai seseorang, tapi...tapi aku...tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku," jelasku dengan isak tangis, seperti seorang anak kecil. Mungkin aku memang masih anak kecil, meski sudah besar.

"Mengapa?"

"A-aku takut...," jawabku.

Terra terdiam, menungguku melanjutkan penjelaskanku.

"A-aku takut...jika... mereka akan mencelaku dan juga...dia..." Hatiku semakin terasa perih saat mengatakannya. "Aku...aku..." Aku tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkannya, tangisan semakin sulit kuhentikan.

Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang sangat berat mengganjal di hatiku, rasanya berat sekali...

Terra menghela napas, berjalan pergi ke arah dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membawakan segelas susu hangat untukku.

Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan hati-hati. Susu ini terasa hangat dan manis, sedikit menenangkanku...

"Sesungguhnya..." Terra mulai berbicara setelah aku menghabiskan setengah gelas susu dengan lambat. "...aku tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka akan akan mencelamu. Aku juga tidak tahu siapakah 'mereka' yang kau maksud. Yang pasti, jika mereka tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai, kau tidak perlu mempublikasi orang yang kau sukai kepada wartawan. Mungkin para fans akan membencinya, tapi mungkin ada juga yang mendukung, tidak ada yang tahu," katanya menasehati.

"Tapi..." Aku tidak sanggup meneruskan.

Mungkin Terra benar, tapi itu hanya berlaku jika yang kusukai adalah seorang perempuan. Lagipula, aku takut, dia akan membenciku, ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku tidak ingin dia menjauhiku. Aku ingin dia selalu ada di sisiku, seperti sekarang. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku sedih melihatnya sedih memikirkanku yang terus membuatnya cemas.

Terra lalu membelai kepalaku. "Katakanlah apa yang ada di hatimu, jadilah dirimu sendiri, Ven."

Aku menarik napas, tanganku gemetaran. "Terra, apakah kau...akan membenciku...jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Terra terdiam sejenak sambil menatapku. "Aku..." Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap mataku. "Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apa pun yang terjadi. Meski orang-orang mencelamu dan membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah mencelamu atau pun membencimu," jawabnya dengan tegas.

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk, aku memegang dadaku, mempersiapkan hati dan mental. Mungkin, Terra bisa berkata bahwa dia tidak akan membenciku dan mencelaku, tapi apakah dia bisa memegang kata-katanya? Mungkin tidak, maka dari itu, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal terburuk. Aku ingin mengatakan isi hatiku, sesuai permintaan Terra.

Aku ingin membuang perasaan berat di hati, meski kutahu, ada kemungkinan luka di hatiku semakin besar dan semakin sulit untuk di sembuhkan ketika membuangnya...

"Terra..." Aku masih menunduk, tidak berani menatapi wajahnya. Kembali terdiam, karena ketika aku ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku, rasanya suaraku sulit untuk keluar.

Aku menghela napas dalam. Lalu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Terra, membelakanginya.

"Aku..." Kembali terdiam, menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan tanganku yang gemetaran. "...Aku...sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, ketika kau...kau mengatakan, aku mempunyai bakat besar. Aku merasa, bahwa diriku ini mulai berguna..."

Tanpa kusadari, aku sedikit berbasa-basi, aku terlalu takut untuk langsung mengatakannya.

"Kau selalu ada di sisiku, tidak pernah sekali pun kau pergi dari sisiku. Karena kau selalu ada di sisiku, aku...aku..."

Suaraku terasa sangat sulit untuk keluar. Tenggorokanku terasa kering secara mendadak, setiap tarikan napas terasa berat, dan tubuhku gemetaran.

Ya, aku memang pengecut kelas kakap. Tapi paling tidak, aku merasa sedikit berani setelah mendengar kata-kata Terra. Keluarkanlah isi hatimu...

Aku menghela napas dalam, tubuhku berhenti gemetaran. "Aku menyukaimu," kataku sambil menoleh, menatapinya, tepat di matanya.

Reaksi Terra terlihat datar, tidak terlihat marah, mau pun kaget. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu...

Aku menghela napas, kurasa dia marah, atau mungkin saat ini, dia sangat membenciku. Tapi hati ini terasa lega, beban berat yang kurasakan di hati telah menghilang. Meski berganti dengan rasa sakit yang lebih kuat, sedih atas penolakkan...

Aku tertawa sambil menangis, aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya, aku tidak mengatakannya, seharusnya aku terus bertahan meski beban di hati akan semakin kuat. Mungkin, setelah ini, karierku juga akan hancur, sama seperti perasaanku...

Aku menutup mataku dengan tanganku, ingin rasanya hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan, lebih gelap daripada ketika mata tertutup...

"_Cause Theres A Million Voices Calling For You(Me)_." Aku mendengar suara Terra, menyanyikan salah satu lyric dari lagu milikku. Lagu itu merupakan karangan Terra, dia menuliskannya sebagai balasan cokelat valentine yang kuberikan tahun lalu, lyric lagu tersebut diserahkannya ketika white day tahun lalu. "_When The Lights Go Down__,__ All You Hear Is The Sound Of__,__ Me Calling You, You're The Only One That I Call, I Do. In My Bed No One Else Will Lay, Its Just For You Tonight, Its Just For You__._" Dia terlihat berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa sesuatu.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata basah, air mataku telah berhenti mengalir.

"Tahukah kau, Ven, lyric lagu yang kutulis ini memiliki arti," katanya sambil menatapku.

Aku terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menatapinya dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagiku, kau adalah segalanya. Di dalam hatiku, hanya ada kau," katanya sambil memakaikan sebuah kalung yang di bawanya.

Bentuk kalungnya seperti bintang, berwarna biru, seperti mataku. Saat aku menatap Terra, dia memegang kedua pipiku. Wajahnya terlihat mendekatiku, hatiku berdebar-debar tidak karuan, dia hendak menciumku...

Dia menciumku sebentar saja, aku sedikit kecewa karena hanya merasakan bibirnya yang hangat sebentar saja, tapi juga senang sekali mengetahui bahwa dia juga menyukaiku.

"Ven, sesungguhnya, sebelum aku melihat bakatmu yang besar, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," jelasnya sambil menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau...sudah memperhatikanku sebelum melihat bakatku?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, dan kau tidak pernah menyadarinya," jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Selama ini, kau juga menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku? Sama sepertiku?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Ya."

"Apakah...kau tidak merasakan beban di hati karena menyembunyikannya?" Tanyaku heran, soalnya Terra tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun, bahkan dia tidak pernah mengeluh soal masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku merasakan beban di hati juga, tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluh. Melihatmu yang selalu bekerja keras, membuatku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku tidak boleh menambah bebanmu. Aku takut, ketika aku memberitahukan perasaanku, akan mempengaruhi pikiranmu," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Ternyata, kami berdua merasakan hal yang sama. Sama-sama merasakan beban di hati, dan juga rasa perih di hati karena tidak biisa mengungkapkan perasaan kami...

"Terra, apakah sebaiknya hubungan kita di rahasiakan saja?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, mungkin berat merahasiakan hubungan kita, tapi aku tidak ingin kau dicela. _This is a secret, just between us_," katanya sambil menyentuh bibirku.

"_Yeah,_" aku langsung memeluknya.

Terra membalas pelukanku. Perkataan Terra mungkin memang benar, hubungan kami memang akan ditolak masyarakat, bahkan mungkin akan dicela dan dihina. Tapi ini adalah pilihanku, semua orang berhak memilih, bukan ditentukan oleh orang lain.

Hubunganku dengan Terra tentunya akan banyak rintaangan. Tapi selama kami bersama, seberat apa pun rintangan yang datang, meski bertubi-tubi dan tidak ada habisnya, jika ditanggung berdua, kuyakin, segala masalah yang ada dapat kami lewati. Yang harus kuyakini adalah; percayalah selalu pada Terra.

_No matter where you are, my heart will always with you._

_Forever..._

_END._

**Author Note**: Okay, ini happy ending apa normal ending ya? -kagak bisa ngebedain-

Anyway busway *slap! Bahasa apaan tuh!* Cerita di atas bisa dikatakan bahwa 30 persennya adalah diaryku :3 lol, ada beberapa bagian yang dikatakan Ven pernah kualami. Yang mana saja? Well, itu rahasia! Wkwkwkwkwkwk!

Oh ya! Credit buat lagu **Jesse McCartney**, _**Bleeding Love**_ ama _**Tonight is Your Night**_. I LOVE YOU JESSE! LOL!

Both of the song belong to him, Roxas and Ventus (voice actor: **Jesse McCartney**)!

*****_time to chat with Ventus and Terra_*****

**Me:** guys~ how is your relationship? Fine as always?

**Ventus:** yeah -blushing-

**Terra:** -smile while hugging Ven-

**Me:** man, I am jealous to both of you. I want to hug Sora! -calling Sora and hugged him-

_-suddenly, Riku came and killed me. Then, take Sora away-_

**Ventus**: is she dead? -wondered-

**Me**: a-a-almost...

**Terra**: let's just leave her alone, Ven, she will recover soon.

**Ven**: huh? Okay, please review, reader. -smile-


End file.
